


Be At Peace.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "And with all my strength maybe you can just lean it all on me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> An original drabble.

Don’t go.

I know I am nothing unusual but I can be all yours. Entirely. I could be everything if you let me.

I need everything especially.  
Not just your love but your pain, anger and anxiety.  
The tears  
The worry.  
The screams.  
The sex.  
The fights.  
Your bone shaking depression.  
I need it to remind myself that I am strong.  
Stronger than you…

And with all my strength maybe you can just lean it all on me.

Let me take it’s place. So you can be at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
